


my heart it aches (I'm in the fire)

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Orphan Black [17]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Fingerfucking, Past Relationship(s), Sexist Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marian kissed like she always did, and it brought Siobhan back to the old days, back to cheap cigarettes and all-night fucking in trashed motels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my heart it aches (I'm in the fire)

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Marian/Siobhan - "Get the hell away from my daughter you bitch!"

“It’s been too long, Siobhan,” Marian said warmly, opening her arms wide for an embrace.

“Much too long,” Siobhan agreed, less warmly.  “It seems our paths have crossed once more.”

“We knew they would,” Marian said.  She held out an arm, gesturing towards her lavish home.  “Please, come in.”

 _Perfect_.  “Well then,” Siobhan said, and crowded Marian up against the elegant hall table, wrinkling her smooth white dress.  “Let’s get reacquainted, shall we?”

Marian gave her an odd look, a cross between skepticism and surprise.  She raised her hands, resting them against Siobhan’s flannel shirt.  “This is interesting.  Like when we were young.”

“Exactly,” Siobhan said, and kissed Marian, hard and hot.  Marian kissed like she always did, and it brought Siobhan back to the old days, back to cheap cigarettes and all-night fucking in trashed motels.  “I’ve missed you.”  _And I’ve got you right where I need you_.

Marian closed her eyes, legs spreading around Siobhan’s waist.  “I’ve thought about you often.”

Siobhan edged her hand beneath Marian’s skirt, feeling for the line of her underwear.  “I’m going to fuck you, Marian,” she said, voice husky with need and suppressed anger.  “And you’re going to promise me something.”

Marian sighed with pleasure.  “What?”

Siobhan slid her fingers into Marian’s underwear, gripping Marian’s hair with her other hand as she leaned in and spoke.  “You’ll get the hell away from my daughter and _leave her alone_ , you _bitch_.”  She slid her fingers into Marian, fast and smooth, and Marian gasped.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from PJ Harvey's "Snake"


End file.
